1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for adjusting sizes of virtual keys, and in particular, to a method for adaptively adjusting sizes of virtual keys, applicable in a remote controller with direction keys to perform input actions to a display device, and a display device using the same method.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of technology, conventional television (TV) sets or single-functional home appliances are gradually replaced by video players or intelligent home appliances with more and more functions. Accordingly, functions of remote controllers for controlling these video players or intelligent home appliances become more and more diversified, so as to browse web pages on the Internet by using a TV device.
Generally speaking, it takes lots of time to use a remote controller only having direction keys to input an integrated word to a display device, because the remote controller can merely control a cursor on the display device to perform movement actions as up, down, left or right grid by grid, and choose a plurality of virtual keys of the virtual keyboard displayed by the display device to represent a plurality of characters respectively by using the direction keys. If the movement distance between two random characters that need to be input continuously is far, it takes more time to move the cursor by controlling the direction keys to choose the characters to be input.
FIG. 1C is a schematic diagram of a remote controller having direction keys and a confirmation key. FIG. 2A is a schematic diagram of a virtual keyboard displayed by a conventional display device. Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 at the same time, an exemplary embodiment is used here to explain a conventional method for controlling the direction keys (an UP button 1201, a DOWN button 1202, a LEFT button 1203 and a RIGHT button 1204) of the remote controller 120 by a user to control a cursor to move on the virtual keyboard 210 to input an example word “google”. Firstly, the user moves the cursor on the virtual keyboard 210 to the virtual key corresponding to “g” in “google”, and chooses the virtual button by using the remote controller 120; when the user is intended to continuously input “o” in “google”, the user uses the RIGHT button 1204 to control the cursor to move rightward for 4 grids and uses the UP button 1201 to move the cursor upward for 1 grid, and at this time, the cursor is moved to the virtual key corresponding to “o”, and the virtual button is chosen; and then, the user moves the cursor continuously to input “o”, “g”, “l” and “e” sequentially.
In the aforementioned series of actions, in order to input one word of “google”, the user needs to totally move the cursor for 21 times, and the process is too slow and takes too much time. Therefore, how to enhance speed of choosing characters that are not adjacent to each other by using the direction keys of the remote controller is an important topic in the field.